Labios con sabor a Mitarashi
by McAbbir
Summary: Kurenai recuerda como conoció a Anko y como esta estando allí se volvió en algo mas para ella. Yuri Lemon.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto, el pequeño argumento es de mi autoria.

**Nota:** Este fanfic, esta dedicado a Ichinose Marcianita mi querida amiga que espero que lo disfrute así como lo disfrute escribiendo para ella.

* * *

**Labios con sabor a Mitarashi.**

Se encontraba regando las amapolas de su pequeño jardín, tal y como hacia siempre, incluso cuando murió su amado Asuma, hacia un par de semanas desde que había despertado de ese sueño, de esa horrenda pesadilla que pretendía reemplazar su vida real por una mera y efímera fantasía con falsos sentimientos y emociones.

Sus momentos divagaron desde su infancia y el ingreso en la academia ninja, de cómo conoció a Asuma y a los otros, sus exámenes Chunin, su ascenso a Jounin y no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que la conoció a ella, cosa que le hizo esbozar una suave sonrisa.

**Flashback.**

_Asuma le había invitado a ir a un pequeño restaurante donde servían unos deliciosos Dangos, si bien la idea era una cita, esta se vio interrumpida por el hecho de haber sido llamado de forma urgente para una misión por lo cual ella quedo sola en aquel local._

_Suspiro cansinamente, ya llevaba apenas media hora desde que el Sarutobi se había ido con la promesa de volver, pero ella sabía muy bien que no lo haría. Resignada ante el hecho de tener que irse a su casa, sola. Pero antes que pudiera hacer movimiento alguno escucho el estruendoso golpe de la puerta abrirse, instintivamente se volteo para mirar quien había sido._

_Era una chica no más de diecinueve años, segura la misma edad que ella, su cuerpo era esbelto, de cabellos cortos de color violeta y ojos castaños claros, su mirada era algo picara y el aura que transmitía era un tanto alegre. Solo pudo quedársele mirando durante unos largos segundos que parecieron minutos, quizás horas, pero fue devuelta a la realidad por la voz de esta._

– _¿Yuhi Kurenai? – Pregunto._

– _¿Qué? – Dijo absorta mientras veía que su interlocutora rodaba los ojos, cosa que la avergonzó e hizo sonrojar para luego asentir – Si, ¿Quién eres?_

– _Tu novio Asuma me mando a decirte que se ha ido de misión, el muy bastardo cree que soy su mensajera – Se sentó en el asiento contiguo – Me las pagara el gusano… ¡Camarero! – El sujeto enseguida vino con nerviosismo._

– _¿Qué desea Anko-sama? – Su voz era temblorosa y llena de pavor._

– _Lo de siempre, apresúrate – Miro a la mujer que tenía en frente, irritada volteo la mirada al camarero que anotaba en su libreta – ¡Pero muévete! ¡Muévete, gusano! – Dijo exasperada._

– _¡Sí!_

_Salió despavorido de aquel lugar dejando al par de féminas solas en esa mesita._

– _No puedo creer que ese idiota hiciera el ridículo – Comento atrayendo la atención de Kurenai._

– _¿De quién hablas? – Pregunto inocentemente haciéndose la desentendida mientras traian una orden para dos de Dango, supuso que era para ella también._

– _¡Pues del gusano de tu novio! – Dijo exasperada, sin duda para Kurenai no le parecía agradar como trataba a Asuma – Me estuvo fastidiando durante una semana para llevar a una chica a un bonito lugar ¿Para luego qué? – Comió un dango y mientras lo digería siguió – Para irse y dejarla plantada… Hombres. _

_A Kurenai le surgió la duda ¿De dónde conocía a Asuma? Nunca la había visto y si fuese asi ¿Desde cuándo la conocía este? Entorno sus ojos de forma inquisidora, podría decir que en ese momento tenia celos, así que se aventuro a preguntar._

_Respiro hondamente, tenía que preguntarle de forma sutil, sin parecer la típica novia celosa, así que continúo._

– _¿De dónde… Quiero decir ¿Eres compañera de Asuma?_

– _Solo he trabajado algunas misiones con él y con Kakashi – Asevero y con una mirada de astucia, sonrio socarronamente de forma picara – Y no te preocupes – Le guiño el ojo – Juego para el otro bando… O al menos me gusta estar en ambos._

_Para la mujer de ojos rojos como sangre, aquella revelación la paralizo ¿Acaso? ¿Acaso ella era?_

– _Eres…_

– _Si, querida – Comenzó a reírse sonoramente – Ya veo por qué no te quería presentar – Se llevo un dango a la boca mientras se lamia sus labios de forma sugerente._

**Fin de Flashback.**

Sonrió ante aquel recuerdo si bien a la final ella no le había dicho su nombre eso no impidió para más adelante saberlo, extrañamente ella se había convertido en una especie de amiga, una confidente y quizás una amiga con derecho, recordar lo que le pidió ese día la hizo sonrojar.

**Flashback**

– _¿Estas de coña, verdad? – Dijo algo sorprendida ante la petición de su amiga._

– _Por favor… Eres la única que puedes ayudarme – Rogo mientras colocaba sus manos en forma de plegaria._

_Anko se acicalo elevando su pecho hacia delante mientras bostezaba sin darse cuenta que mostraba en sobremanera sus atributos ante su compañía, suspiro y se relajo, por lo que miro con detenimiento a Kurenai._

– _Veamos… ¿Quieres que te enseñe algunos trucos por temor a quedar en ridícula con ese idiota? – Era una idea un tanto descabellada, ella lo sabía, ¿Pero pedírselo a quien era su única amiga y con quien tenía una enorme confianza? – De modo que quieres complacer a un hombre… – Se detuvo y la miro de arriba abajo._

_Para Yuhi esa mirada no significaba nada bueno, sino algo mucho peor y que quizás terminaría arrepintiéndose por toda su vida._

– _¿O será que quieres realmente experimentar conmigo, ya sabes estar con una mujer y me dices esa patética excusa? – Sonrió en sobremanera y atrajo una mirada de perplejidad hacia su amiga – Olvidalo… – Pero antes que esta interrumpiera siguió – Pero con una condición…_

**Fin de Flashback.**

Nunca había estado con una mujer y aquella había sido su primera vez, aunque claro para Anko era una total frustración ya que quería arrebatarle su pureza, hacerla suya por lo que varias veces practicaron las caricias y los besos intensos, sin mencionar como complacer un hombre a pesar de la carencia de la virilidad de este, se las apañaron.

De todas las personas, Anko había sido la única amiga que había estado allí para ella, en las buenas y en las malas, incluso durante la ausencia de Asuma, esta le cuido en sobremanera.

**Flashback.**

_Se había puesto a limpiar las partes altas de los estantes de su casa a pesar de su estado de embarazo, de no ser por Anko habría perdido a su bebe en esa caída libre. Ahora se encontraba llorando en uno de los sofás, mientras su amiga le servía te para que se calmara._

– _Venga ya, Kurenai-chan – Le dijo cariñosamente – ¿Qué carajos creías que estabas haciendo? – Si bien la forma en que se expresaba dejaba mucho que desear, para la mujer de cabellos negros sabía que estaba preocupada por ella._

– _Sol… Solo quería… – Sollozaba e intentaba relajarse, respiro hondamente mientras con sus ojos ya rojos, más de lo que estaban miraron a aquellos castaños claros – Estoy… Preocupada por Asuma… Lo extraño…_

_Hacía días que no se quitaba esa preocupación por Asuma, desde que le vio partir en aquella misión incierta en la persecución de dos miembros de Akatsuki, temía de que algo sucediera. Sin darse cuenta sintió la caricia cálida en su mejilla, abrió sus ojos llorosos y miro a su amiga._

– _No te preocupes… El sabe cuidarse – Le agarro la mano y la apretó suavemente como muestra de apoyo._

_A Kurenai se le enterneció el corazón, sabía muy bien que su amiga de ojos castaños claros, hacia un enorme esfuerzo de exteriorizar su preocupación, conocía su trágica historia y de cómo esta no volvió a confiar en ningún otro hombre._

– _Gracias, Anko – Sonrió ante el apoyo de esta – Gracias por estar para mí._

**Fin de Flashback.**

Sintió una leve punzada al recordar ese momento, el día donde le dieron las peores noticias de su vida, el día en donde no volvería a ver más nunca a su amado… Recordó aquella gran confesión que le cambiaría la vida.

**Flashback.**

_Estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas, las noticias de Shikamaru la había destrozado de tal manera que no creía poder recuperarse, amablemente pidió al joven Nara que la dejase sola, solo para seguir llorando su perdida. _

_Hacía semanas que no salía de su apartamento, por lo que recibió la visita de ella. Su soledad fue interrumpida por el violento espíritu de su amiga y confidente, aunque valoraba su gesto, en ese momento no quería nadie cerca de ella._

– _Kurenai, ¡Kurenai, abre la puerta! – Llamaba y golpeaba en frente de su apartamento._

– _¡Vete, quiero estar sola! – Grito desde adentro – Déjame sola, ¿Acaso no entiendes que me duele? – Hablo molesta con el ceño fruncido – Me duele Anko, me duele ahora… – Dio un respingo al escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas._

– _Pues eso es algo por lo que no puedes pasar sola – Le increpo._

– _¡No! ¡Esto es algo que me concierne nada más a mí! – Se levanto de aquel sillón y encaro finalmente a su amiga – ¡Yo lo amaba! – Grito mientras caminaba hacia ella – Saber que no estará ahí para ver crecer a su hijo, el no poder despertar juntos en las mañanas, desearlo como ningún otro hombre, hablar de todo y nada ¡Tú no sabes…_

– _¡Si se lo que significa! – Le cayó abruptamente – ¿Crees que no sé lo que se siente? ¿Sabes lo mortificante que es todo esto? ¿El tenerte a mi lado y solo ser una mera amiga? No creas que eres la única que sufre, porque yo lo he hecho contigo y jamás imagine que esto fuese a suceder, nunca he querido esto para ti, incluso desde hace un par de años acepte que solo tenias ojos para él y me conforme con solo ser tu amiga, tu hermana y confidente._

_Kurenai estaba atónita, paralizada ante tal revelación en el momento menos indicado, no sabía qué hacer, su mente estaba en blanco y por más que pensara no podía atar ni unir pensamiento alguno._

– _Y estoy preocupada, por ti y el bebe – Señalo su vientre – ¿Crees que el querría que te tiraras a morir y te llevases la vida de un niño que aun no ha visto la luz?_

– _¡Déjame sola! – Fue lo único que atino a decir, aun a pesar de su dolor, fue inmersa en un fuerte abrazo cálido en los brazos protectores de Anko._

_Un calor inundo su ser, se sentía extraña, sentía como su tensión iba disminuyendo ante las caricias en su cabellos por parte de Anko, quien solo susurraba._

– _Llora… Yo estoy aquí para llorar contigo, para aliviarte – Se desplomo en los brazos de ella._

**Fin de Flashback.**

Desde ese entonces su relación había dado un giro inesperado, incluso para los aldeanos parecía en aquel momento parecía la noticia del día Kurenai Yuhi comenzó a vivir junto a Anko Mitarashi. Muchas cosas comenzaron a correr por las calles, pero la más difundida era una relación entre las dos kunoichis.

**Flashback.**

– _¿Sabías que Shikamaru quiere hacerse cargo del niño? – Ver la mueca de Anko que hizo no tenia precio, sus ojos parecían desencajados y su boca abierta – Dice que le prometió a Asuma que su hijo seria su protegido aunque… – Se detuvo a pensar – El (Ella, dijo Anko) Necesita un padre o quizás…_

– _¿Padre, piensas que el mocoso del Nara sea un buen candidato? – Bufo – Lo único que le enseñara es ser un completo vago… – Se quejo mientras se acicalaba en el sofá y se inclinaba hacia delante para comer un dango – No dejare la educación del hijo del tonto de Asuma en las manos de un holgazán, primero muerta antes que eso suceda… – Vio como Kurenai reía ante esas ocurrencias, la miro de forma fulminante y pregunto – ¿Qué tengo, monos en la cara?_

– _No sabía que fueses tan celosa, lo que te iba a decir… – Fue interrumpida por la aparición de un perro pequeño, no tardaron en darse cuenta que era Pakkun y venia de parte de Kakashi._

– _La Hokage necesita verte, ahora – Desapareció._

_Ambas se miraron, no hacía falta saber que era la hora de ir a trabajar, las misiones siempre eran así y aunque ese era su oficio, nunca se sabía cuándo llegarían nuevas asignaciones por lo que se despidieron solo con una seña._

**Fin de Flashback.**

Desde ese día no la había vuelto a ver, luego de la invasión de Pain que arraso con toda Konoha, Anko se le asigno la misión especial de perseguir al asistente de Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi, fueron esos días donde estuvo muy preocupada, pero sin que ella lo supiera eso apenas había sido la punta del iceberg porque luego de una semana se había declarado la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja. A los inicios de esta dio a luz a un hermoso niño, tan parecido a su padre y a ella, heredo los ojos de ella y el cabello azul de su difunto amado.

La guerra había causado estragos, ella había sido incluso víctima del Tsukuyomi Infinito y que no lo fue totalmente por que luego fue despertada, la habían liberado de este gracias a la ayuda de Naruto. Esos días fueron angustiantes aun porque Anko no daba señales de vida, no había vuelto a la aldea lo cual no contribuyo a su sueño, se desvelaba cada noche pidiendo al cielo que la trajeran con vida, deseaba ver a su amiga, anhelaba tenerla cerca como siempre la tuvo.

**Flashback.**

_Se sentía agitada, su respiración junto a sus palpitaciones indicaban que parecía que iba a explotar, frente a ella tenía a una atónita Anko, que nada mas al cruzar la puerta de esa casa, le había estampado un beso profundo en sus labios como ningún otro._

– _¿Y eso… Fue? – Dijo anonadada, pero recibió una bofetada._

– _Fue por dejarme sola y por dejarme preocupada por ti – Dijo ofuscada, pero su expresión facial fue decayendo desdibujándose en una triste mueca, comenzando a lagrimear, abrazo a Mitarashi fuertemente – Creí que no te volvería a ver… Pensé que… Te irías… Y… Y nunca podría decirte… – Respiro hondo, aquello sería lo más difícil – Lo mucho que te quiero… Digo, lo mucho que te amo y te he extrañado._

_Sollozo en el pecho de su mejor amiga, mientras esta le levanto el mentón para mirarla a los ojos, ambas miradas se quedaron puestas unas de las otras, el brillo que poseían ambas era algo sin igual, único, lo cual dio rienda suelta a las emociones que cada una albergaba en su interior._

_Supo que para Anko no fue muy difícil, porque enseguida comenzó a devorar los labios rojos de su tan anhelada y deseada Kurenai, no le permitió, no accedió un ápice de dejarla tomar aire, no en aquel momento, esta le llevo en contra del sofá, Ella misma se encontraba acostada mientras que la mujer de ojos castaños claros estaba inclinada hacia ella, mientras se apoyaba en el sofá y con la otra solo agarraba el mentón, para no perder aquella conexión con su boca. Ambas se separaron con la respiración demasiado agitada, como si el mismo corazón mismo fuese a salirse de su pecho. Un débil hilo de saliva fue lo que quedo de su tan apasionado beso._

_Las manos de Mitarashi eran agiles, sin darse cuenta la había recostado de tal forma que estaba debajo de ella, mientras las manos recorrían cada espacio milimétricamente, las caricias y los besos cubrían cada parte de ella. Su cuerpo estaba sucumbiendo ante los gemidos, su espalda se arqueaba con cada toque, Anko paró enseguida, una sonrisa socarrona se dibujo en sus hermosos labios, labios que se moría por volver a probar._

_Trago fuerte al ver como ella sacaba un kunai y lo lamia, mientras le miraba sugerentemente mientras se lo colocaba en el pecho, para ir cortando aquella maya y brasier que había debajo de ella hasta llegar a la cintura, para luego tirarlo a un lado y agarrar las manos de ella, acariciarlas para llevarlas a su ombligo y luego subirlas a sus pechos y hacer que estas se adentraran dentro de sus ropajes._

_No necesito palabras para saber lo que la mujer de cabellos violetas le pedia, quería que admirara su cuerpo, aquel que hacia alarde, sus manos se sentían extrañas, era como si pasara electricidad por estas, con suavidad logro quitarle esa pesada gabardina junto a las mayas y el brasier, solo para dejar ver esos perfectos montículos y pasar sus dedos entre las puntas de estos y generar un gemido a la mujer._

_Sintio como ella se recostaba, sobre sus pechos y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su kimono, acariciando sus piernas y deteniéndose en su monte de venus, sus ojos brillaron de picardia y lo siguiente que solto fue un jadeo, estaba acariciando su sexo, y la acallaba a ella con sus largos y profundos besos que calaban hasta el alma, se sentía que iba a explotar._

– _Se alejo de la boca de ella – Kurenai… – Jadeo – Te amo tanto… – Sus dedos se adentraron dentro del montículo, dentro del sexo de ella, que sintió como se arqueaba y lograr contener aquel delicioso gemido con su nombre._

– _Anko… – Dijo tapándose con las dos manos._

– _Seras mia, hoy y siempre… – Dijo mientras abria el kimono y besaba desde los pechos hasta descender al ombligo y finalmente posar su vista ante lo que ella mas ansiaba, con delicadeza retiro aquella prenda blanca que cubría su intimidad y dejaba ver la majestuosidad de aquella puerta que pedia a gritos ser abierta y allanada por ella._

_Llevo sus manos hacia abajo donde sentía aquella humedad, aquel cosquilleo y sujeto los cabellos violetas de Anko, mientras gemía y gemía, menos mal que su niño había sido dejado en casa de su abuelo, porque estaba segura que si Anko seguía así, la haría hacer gritar por mas._

– _¡Anko! – Gimió su nombre a todo pulmón, no le importaba si las escuchaban, su agarre se suavizo mientras, veía a la mujer que la estaba volviendo loca alzarse, la luz de aquella tarde daba una sensación erótica, iluminando las gotas de sudor del cuerpo de ella, el tono naranja había inundado toda la habitación, sintió como su pierna era levantada y puesta a un lado de los pechos de ella, mientras la de esta se colocaba por encima de la de ella._

_¡Oh no! Pensó, había llegado el momento en donde sus dos montes se unirían en uno solo como la mayor muestra de amor mutuo que podían expresar en aquellos instantes dos mujeres. A diferencia del vaivén de caderas entre un hombre y una mujer, este que era producto de dos mujeres se caracterizaba por ir al unisonó, de sincronizar sus deseos y hacer palpables esos sentimientos que desbordaban sus corazones. _

_El ritmo era suave como las olas del mar e iban poco a poco acrecentándose, era como si una tormenta se erigiera, los movimientos de ambas caderas, la fusión de los dos montes de venus, el roce y el calor, solo vaticinaban la tormenta que estaba próxima, el preludio, la antesala antes de la calma. Sus respiraciones eran cada vez más pesadas, ambas mujeres solo se podían mirar y cerrar los ojos ante las emociones que eran afloradas en cada uno de sus poros, era la euforia misma, el jubilo que hacía gala ante aquel bello acto de amor, pronto culminaría con una explosión y una mezcla de las esencias de cada una para consumar su unión de forma definitiva._

_Ambas solo atinaron a decir su nombre mutuamente._

– _¡Anko!/ ¡Kurenai! – Dijeron ambas mientras la primera caía antes los brazos de ella y respiraba agitada._

**Fin del flashback.**

Desde ese momento, desde que ella había llegado, para ella, Kurenai no había descanso alguno, y no era que se quejara en absoluto, no había momento en donde Anko le elogiaba el haber dejado a cargo ese fin de semana al pequeño Asuma a su abuelo, por lo que la casa estaba para ellas solas, si bien su padre pareció aceptar su relación con la kunoichi, solo pidió a la desvergonzada pareja de ella que no hiciera gala de sus extraños comportamientos, los cuales incluía esos fervientes besos y caricias en lugares públicos o cuando estaban entre la familia, si bien la idea no acabo agradando del todo a la hiperactiva kunoichi esta termino accediendo.

Finalmente había terminado de cuidar a sus amapolas, por lo que volteo a ver a la mujer soñolienta que se volvía a acicalar y llevarse las manos a sus ojos, ambas se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos antes que la segunda hablara.

– ¿Qué es tanto lo que piensas? – Pregunto curiosa y noto como sonreía.

– Solo recuerdo el sabor de tus labios – Fue hacia ella.

A pesar de las cosas que padeció, no podía negar que ahora fuera muy feliz y se sentía agradecida por eso, compartir lo que le quedaba de vida y vivirla al máximo con la persona que amaba.


End file.
